Waiter! Another Napkin Please!
by Xanthophobiac
Summary: Maybe having dinner with his boss, his ex-wife and his lover wasn't such a good idea afterall. Terrorist One-Shot


_Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica, the Terrorist couple, or the restaurant._

--

"Miyagi, did you hear a word I just said?" The professor looked up from his plate, into the face of his ex-wife.

"No, I'm sorry. I was thinking about some books that I need to pick up from the bookstore," He looked around and smiled falsely, "You'll have to forgive me, I'm just an old, book loving man and I'll never change."

The director of the literature department laughed his booming laugh as he smacked Miyagi's back, "That's the man I know. What a sense of humor!" Miyagi just smiled, bringing another bite of the fancy steak to his mouth. He couldn't help but wonder how the hell he ended up having dinner with his boss, his ex-wife and his secret, teenaged lover, who all just happened to be very closely related.

A dark cloud hovered above his head as he bowed over his place. So here he was, in a very high-end restaurant with a plate of steak sitting in front of him; to his left, his ex-wife sat sulking while, to his right, his boss tried to cheer her up with his lame jokes and laughter.

The worst of them all though, according to Miyagi, was the terrorist who was sitting directly across from him, eating pasta as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be in such an awkward position.

"Miyagi," His eyes shot up to the grey-eyed boy in front of him, "Pass the pepper please." He gave a little smile, waiting for the older man to pass the seasoning that he could have easily reached on his own.

Raising one eyebrow, Miyagi handed the glass container to him, the smaller fingers of his lover brushing the back of his hand subtly.

"Shinobu," as quickly as the touch had happened, it was withdrawn and the teen's attentions were turned to his father. "I'm so very glad you finally decided to move out on your own and go to such a nice university." The director raised his wine glass to his son, "It makes me so proud that you are finally stepping out on your own. Congratulations!"

"Here, here!" The other two adults raised their glasses to the soon to be college student.

"So Miyagi, about that assistant professor of yours..." Suddenly, the table was back to business as work was brought back to the front.

When he opened his mouth to talk though, something warm and firm pressed against his calf. He coughed and then answered his supervisor with just a little shake in his voice. The foot rubbed up and down his calf slowly, creeping up towards his thigh. He looked across the table to where Shinobu was still eating his pasta quietly, his eyes focused on his fork.

Miyagi missed another question from his ex-wife, but before he could try and answer her the foot slipped up to rest on the front of his chair, the tips of the toes grazing his crotch. Her father, thankfully, distracted her, saying she needed to let Miyagi eat.

The black haired man shifted in his seat a little, looking up at the little terrorist who was smirking at his dinner, going unnoticed by the other two at the table.

As he slipped another little square of steak into his mouth, the ball of Shinobu's foot slid up and rubbed against his growing cock. He bit down a little harder than necessary on the meat, glaring at the teen from over his fork. Suddenly, it was like no one else at the table existed. It was just him and the smirking instigator across from him.

Shinobu curled his toes, grabbing onto Miyagi in a way, and drawing a strangled moan that he quickly disguised as a cough. No one seemed to noticed, except for Shinobu.

Miyagi shoveled a large spoon of potatoes into his mouth as Shinobu's foot traveled the length of his cock, which was beginning to make his pants fit uncomfortably tight. He looked up and stared at the teen with daggers in his dark eyes as the foot started making short jagged rubs against him.

"Miyagi, are you alright?" A gentle hand landed on his arm and reality came back to him. His ex-wife was leaning into his vision, but he could still see his terrorist behind her, opening his mouth wide to put some pasta in.

"Wha-? Yes, yes, I'm fine! Fine!" He jumped up, his coat just barely covering the outline of his hard-on as it strained to get free, "I-I need to use the bathroom if you will just excuse me." He half ran from the table, Shinobu's eyes still on his back.

"Is he alright?" The director looked between his two children, "He seemed shaken over something."

"I don't know," His daughter shook her head, eating her salad with a frustrated expression; "There's always something wrong with him. I think he's losing his mind." She smirked, "I bet that's what happened. He realized he was going insane."

Quietly, Shinobu wiped his mouth and pushed his chair back, "I think I better go check on him," He said it as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, "You two eat; I'm almost done anyway. I'll make sure he's okay."

"You're a good kid Shinobu," His father smiled wide, his eyes sparkling, "I'm so proud to be your father."

Shinobu smiled coolly before making his way to the back of the restaurant and the bathrooms that were there, "Miyagi-baka. Couldn't take a little playful flirting?" He pushed through the door and looked around the bathroom. It was extremely clean, but he couldn't see any evidence of Miyagi. Until the door swung shut and a strong arm wrapped around his waist. A hand clamped over his mouth then too.

"Stupid brat! You could have blown it all right then and there," Shinobu mumbled something against Miyagi's hand, "What?"

"I said," Shinobu took a big breath before lowering his voice, "You mean _you_ could have blown it all right there." The teen smirked, looking up at the scowling man.

"You little shit!" Miyagi hissed under his breath until Shinobu ground his back to the other's front, changing the hiss to a groan, "God, I hate the things you do to me," He picked the teen up by his waist, thankful that his lover wasn't that heavy and carried his to the back stall.

"Hey!" Shinobu tried twisting his head to see Miyagi, talking quietly in whispers that still echoed around the tiled room, "What are you – put me down!"

"Hush." Miyagi shut the door behind them, flipping the latch shut and blocking the exit, "If you don't have the guts to go through with it, then you shouldn't have started it." He turned the boy around and pulled him to his chest, pressing their lips together roughly, Miyagi's tongue setting to work, worming between his lover's lips.

"Mi-Miyagi!" Shinobu pulled back, looking over the older man's shoulder as the hungry lips moved to his shoulder instead, "We're in a public bathroom."

"So?" Miyagi pulled back, looking at Shinobu defiantly, "If I remember correctly, it was you who had your foot in my lap in the middle of a _very_ public restaurant." Shinobu flushed quickly, giving Miyagi the opportunity to move him to the wall, his hands skillfully unbuckling the fancy black pants that his lover was wearing. His hand brushed the proof that his actions were not terribly unwanted.

"Miya-" The professor's cracked and slightly parched lips interrupted him as hands invaded his underwear, one going to stroke his cock while the other moved to grab at his ass. It only took that one hand to cover one small cheek. Shinobu raised himself up on his toes as Miyagi gave a squeeze, sliding the teen's pants down subtly as he went.

Before he could even react, Shinobu's pants were pooled around his feet, the expensive fabric looking ordinary now against the large black and white tiles, "What are you..." Miyagi knelt down in front of him and kissed the slight bulge forming in the neat white boxers. Shinobu couldn't help but watch as Miyagi tugged them down, letting them drop free past his knees. The older man looked up, locking eyes with his lover before smirking and taking the hard member into his mouth, extracting his payback with every lap of his tongue to the soft flesh.

"Ah!" Shinobu tangled his fingers in the messy black hair while Miyagi tortured him in ways that only that man could, "Miyagi...Miyagi, stop." He thumped the jacket clad back. He could feel the fast oncoming orgasm, but so could Miyagi and he pulled back, leaving Shinobu aching for release.

"We're going to have to be fast, " Miyagi rose up, wiping some spit from his chin, "I think we're even now and both horny as hell." He moved his hand back to Shinobu's entrance, pressing the finger with his own spit on them, inside, "No more games," He absorbed Shinobu's gasp as he flexed his fingers, not bothering to be too gentle, given their situation, "Promise me, no more funny business."

"No. No more funny business. Please Miyagi, just..." The teen looked at him with almost watery grey eyes.

"Just what?" Miyagi pulled his fingers away and planted his hands on either side of Shinobu's hips, twisting them back and forth a little, a smirk playing on his face, "Say it."

"Just... f-fuck me you stupid, book-obsessed criminal!" Miyagi laughed, enjoying watching his lover make strained faces, the actual embarrassment of the situation glowing on Shinobu's cheeks.

Miyagi leaned in and kissed one of those cheeks before he stood back, shrugging his jacket away while he loosened his belt, "Turn around," He watched, slightly amused, as Shinobu's tough cover shattered and he turned, pressing one cheek to the cool plaster wall, his hands braced up by his chest.

"Shinobu," Miyagi's breath ghosted the back of his neck as he closed in on him, one hand massaging the back of his head, "Ready?" He stroked the hard flesh between the teen's legs, already knowing the answer, but wanting for Shinobu respond.

Shinobu nodded as best as he could with his forehead against the wall and Miyagi stepped forward half a step, pressing into his lover slowly, drawing the sensations out.

"Mmph," Shinobu bit his lip, holding in all the noise as, with one hand in Shinobu's hair and the other on his cock, Miyagi seated himself, his chest resting on Shinobu's back as he sighed. Just being in his lover was a release from the pressure that he's been feeling since Shinobu had first tempted him.

"Are you going to move?" Shinobu asked a little warily, shifting his hips back and forth. Miyagi just leaned down, kissing the back of Shinobu's neck before pulling out and snapping his hips back into place.

The natural flow fell into place quickly after that, both of them forgetting their location momentarily. Shinobu let the moans escape his throat while Miyagi nipped at his neck just above his collar. Their hips would slap together a few times before Miyagi would thrust deeply and grind. The cries that Shinobu would let loose when his lover did that, would echo faintly around them in the empty restroom.

"Miyagi..." Shinobu cooed, his release close as the older man continued to pump into him, "Mi-"

"Shh," Everything stopped as Miyagi's hand moved from the teen's cock to his mouth, "Don't move." He whispered it very quietly. Shinobu hadn't noticed it before but Miyagi had been on the alert and the sound of the bathroom door suddenly sounded very loud as a familiar voice drew closer.

"Stupid Nowaki, always with his 'I love you, I love you'. Then suddenly taking me to a fancy place like this and professing his love _here!_" Hiroki Kamijou walked to the stall just one away from the couple holding their breath, "Stupid Nowaki!" He made a noise of frustration and kicked the door, shaking the framework around Shinobu and Miyagi.

Miyagi shifted, a little uncomfortable at the moment, accidentally drawing a small moan that wasn't completely drowned in his hand.

There was a startled clink as Hiroki dropped his belt buckle, "Hello?" The two in the far stall held their breaths as Hiroki resumed, content that he had just been hearing things.

Miyagi massaged Shinobu's scalp gently as the other professor finished his business, mumbling to himself about something being off in the room. Shinobu tensed up a little as Hiroki's footsteps carried over towards the mirror; towards them.

Miyagi had to bite his lip, his fingers tugging at the younger's hair. When Shinobu had tensed, his muscles had tightened around Miyagi's cock, making it jump excitedly.

Standing outside the back stall, fixing himself in the mirror, Hiroki gave a small shudder. Nothing seemed out of place, but something was sending chills down his spine. He quickly ran a hand through his hair before letting out a breath and walking from the room.

As soon as they heard the door shut, the couple in the back breathed out, Miyagi lying against Shinobu's back, trying to bring his heart rate down.

"Miyagi," Shinobu cast a glace over his shoulder, pushing his ass back, when Miyagi's hand slipped down, brushing against Shinobu's erect member, "Please finish." The black haired man shook his head, smiling a little as he pulled back, and rocked back into the warm interior, "We were so close."

"You're still close," He stroked the teen with casual strokes, his own member throbbing with excitement, "I can't believe we're still doing this after we almost got caught," He gave a mighty thrust, crashing into the bundle of nerves in Shinobu that had the teen howling as loudly as he could within reason.

"Miyagi!" There were little tears in Shinobu's eyes, his cheeks pressed to the bathroom wall, while Miyagi stroked him quickly, bringing him back to the edge of orgasm.

"Go ahead brat," Miyagi stopped stroking and took a hold of Shinobu's hips as they ground together after every thrust, the pressure building faster in his groin this time.

"Mm," Shinobu clenched his hand against the wall as he came, splattering the wall with his cum. Miyagi did not stop then though, pressing in as Shinobu's walls contracted around him, bringing him to the end. He released into his lover with a heavy sigh, laying his head on the other's shoulder.

They stayed that way for just a second, until Shinobu turned, trying to reach his hand around for the toilet paper. Miyagi's hand grasped his wrist and he pulled out, "I'll get it, just stand there," Miyagi took a small strip of paper and wiped the milky fluid running down Shinobu's leg before gently catching the last drops from the teen's cock, "There."

"What about the wall?" Shinobu looked from his lover to the spatter, "Shouldn't we clean that up as well?"

"Nah," Miyagi zipped up his pants, fixing his belt before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, "Let the cleaning crew try and figure out which two rich men were fucking in the toilet." He took a long drag before unlocking the stall and opening it just enough to step out before turning back to his young lover, "You better get your pants back on, they're going to wonder where you've run off to soon."

"How long have we been here?" Shinobu bent down and pulled his pants up, fixing them before stepping out of the stall with a final glance at the cooling stain on the plaster.

"About," Miyagi looked at his watch, "Fifteen minutes. Not long enough for them to think anything too suspicious." Shinobu gave him a little scowl as the professor straightened the teen's tie.

"Is that all your worried about? Them not suspecting something?" Miyagi looked at him with wide eyes. Shinobu evaded his gaze.

"No." He looped an arm over Shinobu's shoulder, kissing his head, "That's just a concern. Things would get too awkward for my liking and I kind of liked the food."

Shinobu made a grumbling noise under his breath before leaning up and initiating a subtle kiss, "I love you." He scooted out from under the professor's arm, "And you can't change my mind on that."

"I wasn't trying to," Miyagi smiled, snubbing out his cigarette on the trashcan before following the teen back out to the table.

"You're back! Finally!" Shinobu's father threw his arms up, "What took you so long?"

"Bad food. Sorry we took so long father." Shinobu smiled a little as he sat down, "I had to make sure it was all out of him before we came back." Miyagi gave a little wince.

"Oh my. Nothing you've eaten tonight I hope," His boss looked at him with true concern.

"Oh no sir," Miyagi gave Shinobu a steely look, "It was something that entered my system quite a while ago I'm afraid."

--

_Well, thank you for reading another one of my stories. This one is sort of a classic with my friend and I. We actually spent time trying to figure out if the pose was actually possible. In the back of my planner, there is a stick figure drawing that says it is. But still, we'd like to opportunity to actually try it out. Maybe get some people to help us out or something. Ah well, hope you like it. Please, I'd love to hear your opinions if you have them! Bye!_


End file.
